Mitad
by FunnySTOP
Summary: -Es que, simplemente no me caes bien cejas de remolino.
1. Chapter 1

**Para todos los lectores que esperaban esto, va dedicado a ustedes, espero lo disfruten, les digo que esta OC es algo problematica :3 pero inofenciva, este cap es laaaargo, bueno para el tamaño de lo que acostumbro escribir si, pero no se preocupen que cada palabra la disfrutaran, bueno Sanji y sus cejas no son mias igual que los personajes de ONE PIECE son todos por derecho de Oda. no los entretengo mas**

**A LEER! **

* * *

**Epilogo - Nieve**

Estaba caminando por la calle sin un destino, solo caminaba por caminar, estaba escuchando música, le encantaba la melodía de los violines, y al compás de su melodía caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de gente, por la mañana había escuchado a unas personas hablar de que unos piratas habían atracado en la costa, pero eso le daba lo mismo, no le importaba, ella sabía protegerse, nunca necesito protección de nadie, y nunca la necesitaría, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

En su camino por no fijarse choco con alguien, rápidamente procedió a pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento – dijo sin interés alguno, ya estaba por retirarse pero la tomaron de la muñeca, poniéndolo alerta. Pero no conto con que el hombre con el que había chocado empezó a girar a su alrededor, halagándola y diciéndole que era hermosa, además de pedirle disculpas por haber chocado con ella.

-el que debería disculparse soy yo, por haber chocado con usted – y después de decir eso le beso la mano, la cual retiro inmediatamente toda roja de vergüenza.

-¡IDIOTA! No puedes ir por ahí y coquetear con toda mujer se cruce en tu camino – era una mujer de cabellos naranja, y se notaba de lejos que tenía mal carácter – Lo siento mucho, es que este idiota paso dos años en contra de su voluntad rodeados de okamas y no puede controlarse bien cuando ve a una mujer hermosa – ¿de casualidad fue eso un halago? - nos vemos

-es-espera! Yo esto… yo ¿eres pirata cierto? –la pregunta le sorprendió

-si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-curiosidad

Y después de eso la chica de cabello naranja se fue jalando de la oreja a aquel chicho rubio, y se perdieron de la vista de aquella joven.

-¿Cómo pudo haber sabido que somos piratas Sanji-kun? – Nami ya lo había soltado, para poder hablar y caminar tranquilamente.

-Nami-san es que somos muy famosos – dio a dar la lógica

-pero ella nos vio indiferente, no parecía saber nuestra identidad, además que si la supiera ¿no crees que se hubiera asustado al yo confirmar sus dudas?

-no lo se Nami-san, puede ser lo que dices, pero ¿crees que somos personas a las cuales hay que temerles?

Esa pregunta dejo a Nami sin nada, no supo cómo contestarle al rubio, la había dejado en jaque, así que no dijo nada más acerca del tema y fue a seguir con lo que hacía, comprar, y estafar.

Estaba más que confundida, ¿porque había preguntado eso?, además como no se le daban las palabras había sonado como una idiota, de eso estaba segura.

Después de reprocharse a si misma siguió caminando por ahí, otra vez sin prestar atención, y volvió a tropezarse con alguien.

-otra vez, dos veces el mismo día – se dijo a si misma, pero cuando iba a pedir perdón la persona le interrumpió.

-pareces que has tenido un mal día – su voz era pausada y calculadora, pero a la vez comprensiva y amable - ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?

-cla-claro – no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Habían entrado en una cafetería cercana, era algo pequeña pero acogedora, se sentaron en unos asientos cercanos a la puerta.

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo la mayor mostrándole una sonrisa

-Yuki ¿y tú? – había empezado a tomar confianza

-Nico Robin, un gusto – en ese momento llego el camarero, y pidió nuestras ordenes

-un café – pidió ella

-un café para mi también – las dos pedimos lo mismo, y nos quedamos mirando fijamente al camarero, pero de repente ella rompió el silencio.

-¿te gusta la música Yuki? – parece que había notado mis audífonos

-si

-¿de qué tipo? – ¿me estaba interrogando?

-clásica, pero escucho de cualquier tipo, oye ¿Por qué me invitaste a tomarme un café?

-solo te quería levantar el ánimo, te veías algo triste – tenía las más puras intenciones

-a gracias

Después de eso nos quedamos hablando un par de horas, ella era muy interesante, y sabia expresarse muy bien, se hiso de noche y me dijo que tenía que retirarse.

-¿no te importaría que te acompañe?

-claro, ven y si quieres quédate a cenar

-de acuerdo – dije agradeciendo mucho su amabilidad

Y así caminamos varios minutos hasta llegar al puerto, estaba algo oscuro pero aún se podía ver claramente, habían varios barcos pero Robin se dirigió a el más grande de todos, un barco pirata, que parecía tener un león como mascaron de proa, sobraba decir que era bastante llamativo, pero era un diseño muy original, además de verse muy acogedor, como desearía vivir en un lugar así.

Ella me invito a subir, lo cual no dude en hacer, me condujo hacia la cocina, de la cual se oían gritos estridentes de personas pidiendo comida, le mire y me respondió.

-es normal, y como no he llegado Sanji seguro que no les ha dado de cenar todavía.

¿Sanji? ¿Quién rayos era Sanji? Estaba más que confundida ese día.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y mire más atentamente vi a las dos personas que me había encontrado en la tarde, el rubio cejas de remolino y la chica de mal carácter.

-Esto Robin recordé que tengo algo que hacer y no… - no la dejo acabar la frase

Todos de repente miraron hacia donde se encontraban Yuki y Robin, y un chico con sombrero de paja empezó a hablar.

-¿Rofin fuien ef fa? (¿Robin quién es esa?) – había logrado robar algo de carne

-oye ella es con la que Sanji choco esta tarde

-¿enserio?

Yuki se estaba poniendo nerviosa, enserio ya lo habían comentado

-Ya te lo dije Robin no… - otra vez fue interrumpida

-siéntate aquí

La morena no le dejo más opción, se sentó a su lado para evitar contacto con los demás, pero fue inevitable, todos eran demasiado sociables.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿tienes hambre?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo conoces a Robin?

Eran las únicas preguntas que le hacían pero empezaban a ser molestas, ya se estaba cansando además de estar tensa, no sabía que hacer ella no era la más sociable del mundo, y no sabía cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, pero hubo una pregunta que qué fue la gota que hiso que se derramara el vaso.

-¿de dónde vienes? – fue la peor pregunta que hubieran podido hacer

-de ningún lugar, cejas de remolino – había sido fría con el – Robin ¿me puedo ir?

Pero Luffy se dio conocer en ese instante

-Tú serás mi nueva nakama, está decidido.

Y ella solo pudo verlo a la cara con lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿nakama? Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaban así, y ella solo pudo asentir.

* * *

**Y aqui se termina el cap vere si actualizo pronto, pero no prometo nada pues tengo que escribir un nuevo cap de mi otra historia, pero no se preocupen, que se los traere pronto.**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Papeles

**otro capitulo más de esta historia dedicada a Sanji-kun, he visto que no dejan reviews, pero no importa porque estoy disfutando de escribir esta historia, bueno no los entretengo mas **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Papeles**

Desde esa noche nada volvió a ser normal para Yuki, todo en lo que creía se vino abajo, y solo fue por la simple decisión de unirse a unos piratas, unos piratas que definitivamente la harían cambiar.

Tuvo que ir a buscar sus cosas para poder partir pues el Log ya se había cargado, casi todos se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero Nami y Robin fueron las afortunadas que la acompañarían, además de que querían saber más sobre su nueva nakama.

-ya saben, se comportan – Nami parecía una madre – si averiguo que se metieron en problemas les juro que no saldrán bien parados de esta – Nami tenía muy bien desarrollado su poder de intimidación – bueno nos vemos luego

Con eso la peli naranja se despidió, y se juntó con Robin y Yuki, las cuales le estaban esperando.

-¿no crees que fuiste algo ruda? – Yuki poso su mirada en el barco, luego mira a la navegante

-no te preocupes, es normal Yuki – Robin le respondió a la chica

-normal, si claro – dijo la joven, antes de seguir caminando.

Duraron un rato caminando, era muy de noche pero zarparían pues había una base de la marina en los alrededores, y simplemente no querían problemas.

El camino era largo, estaban dejando de lado la parte comercial y residencial de la isla para adentrarse al bosque.

-¿Por qué vinimos hacia acá? – pregunto Nami algo extrañada

-nunca dije que viviera en el paraíso – le dijo en tono burlón – o ¿acaso es que tienes miedo? Este bosque es muy bonito de noche – dijo con una mirada que hasta la propia Robin se tensó un poco

-¡cl-claro que no!

-bueno eso es lo que parece – la chica miro a su alrededor – ya llegamos

Sus acompañantes miraron una gran casa del árbol, que parecía ser su hogar.

-vamos entren – les dio animo

Las chicas entraron, topándose con que su casa estaba bastante desorganizada, además de estar algo sucia, parecía estar abandonada.

-yo no vengo mucho a este lugar – sus palabras explicaban todo – pero aquí están todas las cosas importantes para mi

Entonces Yuki empezó a buscar algo en particular, entro en una pequeña habitación y saco una gran caja.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes hay escritora-san? – pregunto Robin con algo de curiosidad

-¿escritora? – pregunto Nami algo confundida

-Robin te dije que no me llamaras así, simplemente ya deje de escribir – dijo ella algo irritada

Después de eso no preguntaron más, parecía que no le gustaba que le recordaran que era escritora, así que la dejaron en paz.

El camino al sunny fue aburrido, no había de que hablar, además de que la situación en la que se encontraban era algo tensa, el camino se hacía eterno, y Nami no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Yuki a Robin, ¿ella había sido escritora?, era una nakama nueva así que había muchas cosas que aún no sabían de ella, pero con el tiempo irían aclarando esas dudas que envolvían a la muchacha, esa muchacha de cabello negro y ojos café.

Cuando llegaron al sunny todos le dieron la bienvenida, era de noche pero no importaba, harían una pequeña fiesta y no dormirían hasta el amanecer.

-Yuki-swann – parecía que alguien ya le había cogido mucho afecto – quieres que te ayude con esas cajas – se ofreció el rubio con ojos de corazón

-parece que no hay de otra – suspiro resignada – toma ayúdame con estas – le señalo un par de cajas que estaban en el piso – ten cuidado con ellas su contenido es muy importante para mi

-¡claro! – Dijo Sanji tomando postura militar, para después coger las cajas, las cuales no pesaban mucho - ¿Qué hay dentro? – se atrevió a preguntar

-nada que te interese – ese chico no le estaba cayendo bien, era demasiado meloso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fueran caballerosos con ella o se preocuparan de su persona, y lo peor de todo es que el siempre hacía las preguntas que menos quería escuchar.

-¡oye! – Llamo la peli negra al cyborg - ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-compartirás habitación con las chicas – se apuró a decir el cyborg – está por ahí – le dijo señalando una puerta que estaba por el corredor

-gracias – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, era la primera vez que los mugiwara la veían sonreír y debían decir que se veía hermosa.

Sanji no podía articular palabra alguna, la sonrisa de la joven lo había dejado embobado, y no podía decirle cumplido alguno, simplemente la admiraba hasta que esta le despertó de su sueño.

-ceja-kun – le llamo Yuki – no te quedes ahí parado y ven a traer esas cajas

De inmediato el rubio fue a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la chica, y por no ir con cuidado tropezó con algo y cayó al piso, con todo y cajas, Yuki al ver caer todo el contenido de las cajas en el piso, no pudo contenerse e ir a ocultar todo metiéndolo otra vez en la caja, Sanji fue a ayudarla, pero ella no se dio cuenta, lo único que pasaba por su mente era guardar el contenido, que sorprendentemente era todo papel, si, lo único que había en la caja eran montones de papeles escritos, que parecían viejos, pero totalmente ordenados, Sanji aprovecho para leer el contenido de una de las hojas.

-¨porque simplemente mi vida nunca ha sido como en los cuentos de hadas¨ - había leído para sí, pero parecía que Yuki le había escuchado, pues le arrebato la hoja, le dio una cachetada, y entro a la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

Todos dejaron de hacer los preparativos de la fiesta para ver qué había pasado, y encontrándose a Sanji con su mano en la mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sanji? – pregunto alarmado Chopper

-no lo sé Chopper, no lo se

* * *

**Ya eso esto todo por hoy, esta historia si se han dado cuenta sera algo así como amor-odio, ademas de que Yuki es una pura tsundere, asi que no se preocupen que el amor viene por ahi, espero les haya gustado, les deseo un feliz día**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Capitulo 3 - ¿Hermanas?

**Gente! le vengo con un nuevo cap de esta historia espero que les guste mucho (pues a mi me gusto demasiado escribir esto) no estoy por escribir asi que **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - ¿Hermanas? **

Yuki se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación molesta con el mundo por hacer que tomara la estúpida decisión de subirse a ese barco, y más por haberla hecho conocer a ese estúpido cejas de remolino, mira que haber leído una parte de su diario, imperdonable, simplemente quería desaparecer unos segundos y estar tranquila, simplemente eso.

Sanji se paró del piso y fue a la cocina para seguir con lo suyo, todos se apartaron de su camino y le dejaron en paz, Nami preocupada por Yuki entro a la habitación, viéndola sentada en un rincón al lado de una cama improvisada que Franky le había hecho.

-¿estás bien? – le pregunto la akage.

-si – le dijo algo alterada por su presencia – no ocurre nada

-es obvio que estás mintiendo ¿Qué paso? – le dijo ella con tono preocupado, aunque no llevaran ni un día de conocerse, pero al final eran nakamas y eso era lo importante.

Yuki le miro a los ojos y luego le paso un caja, precisamente la caja que fue a buscar a su antiguo hogar y la caja que Sanji dejo caer.

-¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie su contenido? – le dijo algo avergonzada

-claro

-si quieres puedes llamar a Robin – le dijo volteando violentamente su vista hacia otro lado

-pareces una niña pequeña – le dijo en un tono algo burloso la navegante - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto interesada

-yo tengo 17 años – dijo haciendo un puchero

-a este tipo de personalidad se le llama tsundere si no me equivoco - era esa voz pausada y calculadora pero a la vez amable y comprensible

-¡cuando…! – dijo la pobre Yuki al ver a Robin aparecer detrás de Nami – ¡será bruja!

Robin ignoro olímpicamente esos comentarios y pregunto por el contenido de la caja.

-¿Qué hay dentro? – dijo señalando la caja

-abre y mira la caja – fue algo así como una orden

La akage no le dio tiempo a la morena y abrió la caja de un sopetón, estaba realmente curiosa, y cuando vio el contenido de la caja solo pudo decir algo.

-¿papel?

-fíjate bien navegante-san, están todos escritos – Robin cogió una hoja y leyó un poco, la sonrisa de su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco - ¿estas segura de que quieres compartir esto? – pregunto muy seria la mujer

-es que quiero dejar mi pasado atrás, y sinceramente creo que ustedes que son mis nakamas merecen saber esto.

Nami ya había empezado a leer, y no pudo evitar taparse la boca, estaba demasiado sorprendida, ¿por qué clase de sufrimiento había pasado Yuki?

-no sabía que habías pasado por tanto

-¿no es el sufrimiento parte de la vida? – dijo despreocupada

-serás ¡IDIOTA! ¡COMO PUEDES MOSTRARTE ASÍ! – los gritos de la akage se escucharon por todo el barco

-cálmate Nami – le dijo Yuki ya un tanto preocupada por el arrebato de ira su nueva compañera

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!? Si tú misma describes tu sufrimiento en estas páginas, además ¿Qué tan viejas son?

- todas tienen las fechas en la que fueron escritas – dijo con la mirada gacha – pero la primera la escribí cuando tenía 9, el mismo día en el que me hice estos aretes – dijo removiéndose un mechón de cabello de su oreja derecha y mostrando 3 aretes de diferentes tamaños.

-que lindos – dijo Nami para después poner una cara de avaricia - ¿Cuánto te costaron? ¿Son artesanales?

-ya, ya – dijo Yuki con cara de ok

-pero venga dime – Robin se dio cuenta de que las verdaderas intenciones de Nami no eran las de saber cuánto le costó eso a Yuki, sino el de divertirla y hacerla sonreír hasta que empezara la fiesta.

-te he dicho que ya pares – se empezó a reir, y Nami al notar esto empezó a hacerle cosquillas – ya vasta – no podía contener las lágrimas de tanto haber reído – jajajajajaja ya vasta

Robin solo las veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, ellas dos definitivamente se llevarían bien, es mas en ese instante parecían hermanas

-Nami no, no te atreverías – la akage estaba sosteniendo uno de los muchos papeles que estaban en la caja, y estaba amenazándola con romperlo

-no te lo rompo si me dices donde conseguiste esos aretes – dijo con cara desafiante la pelirroja – ¿o es que acaso no te importa? Pues hay que dejar el pasado atrás ¿no?

-¡no uses mis frases en mi contra! – Yuki se lanzó al ataque, pero quedo estampada a la pared de un solo sopetón de la navegante – pero te pido piedad – dijo entre lloriqueos la menor

-vamos dime donde conseguiste esos aretes – tenía una risa malévola

-los hice yo misma – dijo – ahora dame ese papel

-ya, ya, toma – le dijo con una sonrisa, pero esa se convirtió en una expresión malévola – ya sé cómo chantajearte

-ella es una bruja ¡Robin! ¿Cómo aguantas a esta loca? – dijo ella alarmada y asustada

-no lo sé, hasta ahora nunca me ha chantajeado – dijo entre risas la mayor de las tres

-entonces ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo con un puchero Yuki

-no lo sé, pero te diré algo, me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana Nojiko – le dijo la akage con una sonrisa que reflejaba nostalgia

-ósea que tu hermana es una tsundere navegante-san – le dijo Robin en ese especial tono de voz que solo ella sabe usar

-¿¡QUE INCINUAS!? – dijeron a coro la navegante y la escritora

-si Nojiko te escuchara… - dijo la navegante con una sonrisa nerviosa

Entonces sintieron que alguien abría la puerta, pero no le dejaron tiempo a sus imaginaciones pues su capitán ya estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta, la abrió de golpe y fue hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡YA ES HORA DE TU FIESTA YUKI! – la cogió de un brazo y la arrastro hasta cubierta, Nami y Robin se encontraban atrás de ellos riéndose por la impulsiva conducta de su capitán.

-ayúdenme, por favor – suplicaba la pobre chica que seguía enganchada al brazo de su capitán – es un monstruo

-¿quieres carne Yuki? – pregunto su capitán

-no gracias soy vegetariana – le dijo la chica

Luffy se la quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa, pero no duro mucho pues la comida había llamado su atención, y en eso Yuki se dio cuenta de algo.

-tal vez esta aventura no sea tan mala después de todo…

* * *

**Ya eso es todo por hoy, espero que les vaya bien,**

**NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
